Thranduil
'''Thranduil', son of Oropher, was an Elven king who ruled over the Woodland Realm in the Second and Third Ages. Though inherently cautious, he eventually committed his kingdom to fighting against Sauron in the War of the Ring. He was the father of the elven prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, who was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Biography First and Second Ages Thranduil was the only son of Oropher, the King of the Woodland Realm. He was born sometime during the late First Age in Doriath before its fall. At the beginning of the Second Age, the Sindar travelled east and Oropher eventually founded Greenwood the Great. In SA 3434, Thranduil and his father fought in the Battle of Dagorlad. Oropher was slain and Thranduil returned to Greenwood with roughly a third of the army that had marched to war.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn, and of Amroth King of Lórien", Appendices: Appendix B, The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves He claimed his inheritance and some time before TA 1000 inherited Oropher's title of King of the Woodland Realm, reigning over the south of Greenwood the Great. Third Age At the beginning of Thranduil's reign his kingdom encompassed all of Greenwood the Great and was known as the Woodland Realm, but as the Third Age progressed, the shadow of the Necromancer advanced, and the Greenwood grew dark and became known as Mirkwood, and became infested with Orcs and giant spiders. The Wood-elves of Mirkwood were reduced in number and retreated to lands in the north of Mirkwood. By the time of the events of The Lord of the Rings Thranduil's title was King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. In his realm, both Sindarin and Silvan Elvish were spoken, though not all members of his Woodland folk spoke Sindarin.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn, and of Amroth King of Lórien", Appendices: Appendix A, The Silvan Elves and their Speech The Quest of Erebor When Thorin Oakenshield and his party of Dwarves entered northern Mirkwood, Thranduil captured Thorin and locked him up in a secure room when he refused to divulge his true intentions. The Dwarves were treated well, with plenty of food and drink. Subsequently, when the rest of the Dwarves had been captured by the elves, Thranduil had them unbound and treated them as his guests (save that they were not allowed to leave the caverns), until they angered him by being surly and impolite, insulting him for keeping them as prisoners, and not revealing why they had entered the forest, after which he gave them each their own cell. He did not tell them that Thorin was also his prisoner.The Hobbit, Chapter IX: "Barrels Out of Bond" to the Elvenking and Bard, by Ted Nasmith]] After the death of the Dragon Smaug, Thranduil supported Bard the Bowman's claim of a share of the treasure the dwarves recovered from the Lonely Mountain, since Bard was a descendant of Lord Girion of Dale, and the treasure of that town had been taken by Smaug to the Lonely Mountain.The Hobbit, Chapter XVI: "A Thief in the Night" Thranduil led the elven forces in the Battle of the Five Armies. His army was position on the southern side of the Mountain, and was the first to charge.The Hobbit, Chapter XVII: "The Clouds Burst" After the battle and of Thorin's death, Thranduil took Orcrist, which was previously confiscated in Mirkwood, and laid it upon Thorin's tomb. The treasure was divided among Elves and Men, and Thranduil received the emeralds of Girion. Bilbo, Gandalf and Beorn traveled with the elf-host back to Mirkwood but would not stay in the woods, even when Thranduil asked them to.The Hobbit, Chapter XVIII: "The Return Journey" When Bilbo and Gandalf bade farewell, Bilbo gave Thranduil a necklace of silver and pearls. The king gave Bilbo the title of "elf-friend" and returned with his host in their halls.The Hobbit, Chapter XVIII: "The Return Journey" War of the Ring During the War of the Ring, he sent his son Legolas to Rivendell, along with other Elves, to report Gollum's escape from Mirkwood.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter II: "The Council of Elrond" The gradually-established friendship between the dwarf Gimli and Legolas later helped to reconcile Thranduil's people with the Dwarves. When the forces from Dol Guldur later attacked Mirkwood, Thranduil repulsed an attack and had the victory. His actions were in concert with the Dwarves and the Men of Dale against the Easterlings who attacked from the East. He came into an agreement with Celeborn that the southern part of Mirkwood would be counted as East Lórien. Thranduil took the northern region as far as the mountains; the wide forest between Mirkwood and East Lórien was given to the Beornings. By this time also, Thranduil renamed Mirkwood Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves. Fourth Age After the fall of Sauron, Thranduil fixed the southern boundary of his realm as the Mountains of Mirkwood, and his realm flourished well into the Fourth Age.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Great Years" He may have stayed on as the king of the Great Forest or left Middle-earth and departed to the Undying Lands. Etymology Thranduil is a Sindarin word for "Vigorous spring", from tharan ("vigorous")Parma Eldalamberon 17, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien and ethuil ("spring"). It was said that the name "Thranduil" was of Lemberin language (later Avarin or Telerian), along with other Sindarin names such as Legolas, Nimrodel, and Amroth among others.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, II: "The Appendix on Languages", Languages at the end of the Third Age Titles Thranduil first appears as a character in The Hobbit, where he is not named. Tolkien refers to him as the elf-king or the king,The Hobbit, Chapter VIII: "Flies and Spiders" and also by the titles Elvenking and King of the Elves of the Wood.The Hobbit, Chapter XIV: "Fire and Water" The name Thranduil first appears in The Lord of the Rings, in which his title was given as the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter II: "The Council of Elrond" Elsewhere in Tolkien's writings he was also referred to as King of the Woodland Realm, a title he inherited from his father. Appearance in the Books and Films In the books *''The Silmarillion'' *''Unfinished Tales'' *''The History of Middle-earth'' (Mentioned only) *''The Hobbit'' (First appearance) *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (Mentioned only) *''The Return of the King'' In the films *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' (Mentioned only in the Extended Edition) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy Lee Pace portrays Thranduil as a blonde elf with a crown of leaves and twigs in Peter Jackson's adaption of The Hobbit, and is a major character in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. The films incorporated several changes to Thranduil's character and actions. While the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain are fleeing their home after Smaug's attack, Thranduil, riding an Elven elk, arrives with an army. Thorin sees them and asks for help, but Thranduil, realizing that he would just be leading his soldiers to their deaths, refuses, not wanting to risk the lives of his kin, causing Thorin to develop a strong dislike of the Elves. In the extended edition of An Unexpected Journey, it was revealed that King Thrór withheld gems from Thranduil, causing goodwill between Dwarves and elves to run thin. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Thranduil appears on his throne after the capture of Thorin and Company. Thranduil offers to release the Dwarves from captivity and help them in their quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain if Thorin will give Thranduil a share of the treasure. Thorin refuses, recounting the time when Thranduil refused to help his people during the siege of Smaug in the Lonely Mountain. As Thorin continues his narrative, Thranduil looks horrified and angry. He demands that Thorin should not talk to him about the dragon fire for he has suffered from it himself, having "faced the great serpents of the North." At this point—by temporarily either creating or removing an illusion—he briefly shows himself with severe burns on the left side of his face, including a missing cheek and an apparently blind left eye, and asserts that it was Thrór's greed that incurred the dragon's wrath. He then orders his guards to take Thorin away. Additionally, Thranduil is more antagonistic toward the Dwarves in the films, locking them into dungeon cells as soon as they arrive, whereas in the book The Hobbit he was more generous, giving the Dwarves (aside from Thorin, whom he had previously captured and imprisoned) free run of his stronghold until they proved insulting and disagreeable toward him. Later, Thranduil confronts Tauriel, telling her that as a captain of the guard she must drive the Giant Spiders out of Mirkwood. She explains that new spiders would enter the kingdom after the previous ones were wiped out, and suggests sorties to destroy the spider's source outside the kingdom's boundaries near Dol Guldur, but Thranduil quickly dismissed this idea due to his isolationist doctrine. When she brings up that other lands would also be susceptible to spiders, Thranduil says that he doesn't care about other lands. He mentions then that Legolas, his son, has grown fond of her but that she should not give him hope, because she is a common Silvan elf and Legolas is the son of a king. Thranduil is once again seen when Legolas and Tauriel return with an Orc hostage, Narzug. He is interrogated but refuses to answer, mocking Tauriel about the impending death of a dwarf. Thranduil dismisses Tauriel after she threatens to kill the Orc, commenting that he doesn't care about the death of one dwarf. However, when Narzug begins to mock Thranduil about a coming great war, saying his master serves The One, the Elf-king swiftly decapitates the captive with a stroke of his sword, clearly fearful of what the Orc had revealed. When Legolas asks why he did that when the Orc could have told them more, Thranduil replies, "There was no more he could tell me." Reminded of his promise to free the Orc, Thranduil replies, "I did free him. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." He then orders that all the gates to the kingdom to be closed, now knowing that the dangers of war were upon them, stating that,"No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it." In The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil first arrives in Dale giving supplies to the lakemen after they lose everything to dragonfire. He informs Bard that he came to reclaim a jewel necklace in Thorin's possession. Bard is aghast at the prospect of fighting for jewels, but Thranduil doubts that a Dwarf can be reasoned with. He nevertheless agrees to give Bard a chance to convince Thorin to give in. Bard fails and Thranduil orders his army to march. Elsewhere, it is revealed to Tauriel by Legolas that his mother- Thranduil's wife -was taken prisoner to Gundabad, where she died, and that Thranduil never speaks of her. When Gandalf arrives, he urges Thranduil to forget about it and informs him about the Necromancer's plan to revive Angmar and that Thorin was never intended to reach Erebor for Azog the Defiler had been sent to kill him and his company before they were anywhere near the mountain. When Bilbo gives them the Arkenstone, a war nearly breaks out, but Azog's arrival and Dain's departure to deal with them calls it off. Thranduil refuses to help Dain initially, but after Gandalf tells him that its madness not to fight the Orcs, he relents and sends his swordsmen into the fray while his archers rain down death. However though Azog realizes that the armies cannot fight on two fronts and sends the rest of his army to Dale to cut them off. This forces Thranduil to retreat with Bard, Gandalf, Bilbo and a large portion of his army to the city all the while killing a few Orcs. Upon entering the city, he is dismounted, surrounded, but easily kills his assailants and continually participates in the battle, but is aghast at how much Elven blood has spilled in defence of a Dwarvern land and rather than either warn Thorin, or help Dain, attempts to take advantage of the respite to pull out. Tauriel declares that he will not depart and slices her bow when she does not move, although Legolas informs him he will have to kill his son if he wishes to slay her. Thranduil after departing or staying to aid the Dwarves finds Tauriel weeping over Kili's body and she asks why love can hurt so much. Moved by the sight, along with the memory of his wife's death at Angmar's hands, he tells her "Because it was real" and agrees with her plan to bury Kili and after he accepts Legolas's decision to be on his own, advises him to meet up with the ranger Strider (Aragorn) and informs Legolas that his mother loved him more than anything else in this world. He is not seen afterwards, but it is safe to assume that after the funerals and burials, he departed for Mirkwood. Rankin/Bass's The Hobbit In the Rankin/Bass 1977 animated version of The Hobbit, Thranduil was voiced by Otto Preminger. Voice Dubbing actors Radio In the 1968 BBC radio series, he is voiced by Leonard Fenton. Video games *Thranduil is also one of the playable Elven heroes in the real-time strategy game The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II. Gallery Translations around the World References External link * de:Thranduil es:Thranduil fr:Thranduil it:Thranduil pl:Thranduil pt-br:Thranduil ru:Трандуил Category:Grey Elves Category:Kings Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:White Council